NEET & Pure
by HiI'mFucktard
Summary: The computer is left opened, he's sleeping, she's curious. What will happen if a girl, who is bad at technology, try to use a computer? What will he do if he saw a girl messing with his stuff? Urushihara/Kamazuki fic. I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama, or the cover image, the only one I own here is the fic. Please review, favorite and follow. Updates every sunday. Enjoy reading!
1. Computer

**A/N: I just watched the Hataraku Maou-sama! and I really loved it, these two are my favorite characters and I also ship them, when I looked at this anime's section here at FanFiction, there's no fic about them and thought that this site need some Lucifer/Crestia so I decided to write one. This is my first fic. Update's every Sunday. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's a normal day for the gang, Maou is working, Chiho's at her high school, Emi's at her place, Ashiya is cleaning the house and doing some household chores, Suzuno's at Maou's apartment, helping Ashiya at housekeeping, and for some reason, Urushihara is sleeping and not using the computer, but left it open.

* * *

"Kamazuki-san! I'm going to the convenience store for a while to buy some groceries, can I leave you here?" Ashiya asked.

"Oh, yes, I will go back to my apartment once I'm done here." Suzuno replied.

"Thanks, I'm off, then." He walked out of the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Suzuno shouted but not too loud, just enough for Ashiya to hear.

Suzuno continued doing the household chores, and after she's done, she's about to leave the apartment when she noticed the computer.

"Oh, so Lucifer left it opened." She became curious, she walked towards it and sat traditionally in front of it.

"I've seen Lucifer using this every time, but how do this actually work?"

Her curiosity grew even more and she decided to use it, obviously, she don't have the slightest idea of what she's doing and screwed it up.

She accidentally clicked the icons on the desktop and played some songs and movies, the sound woke the sleeping Demon General up.

"Huh, Suzuno? What are you-" Urushihara's eyes widen in shock when he saw what she's doing.

"Wai-wai-wait! What are you doing!? How do you manage to go on control panel?" Urushihara snatched the mouse on Suzuno's hand.

"Oh, Lucifer, you're already awake? I'm just checking this machine." Suzuno replied like it was nothing.

"Checking, my ass." He said hysterically.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Suzuno asked.

"No, its not wrong, its terrible. No, horrible." He said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just got curious about it." She moved aside and bowed her head, apologizing.

"Nah, its alright, just ask me if you want to learn how to use this." He moved towards the table.

"Really? You would be so kind as to teach me how this machine works?" She asked happily.

"If you really want to, yes." He hissed.

"Then, please do." She bowed her head again.

"Stop bowing and sit here." He moved away to let her sit on the front of the laptop

"Okay, first, basic of basics, you're right hand should be in the mouse." He started.

"Mouse?"

"Oh, right, This thing is called _"Mouse"_ you use this on navigating the screen." He pointed at the mouse.

"This one is called _"Keyboard"_ this is where you type." He put his hand on the keyboard.

"The screen is called _"Monitor"_ you see what you're doing here." He pointed at the monitor.

"Oh, I see, you really know this machine, huh." Suzuno is amazed on Urushihara's knowledge about it.

"It's not that hard to understand, and stop calling it _"machine"_ call it _"computer"_." He responded.

She bowed in agreement.

* * *

Ashiya is already done with his shopping and about to enter the door when he heard something.

"No, this button is switch for capital letters, while this one is for temporary capitalizing, you can also use this for special characters."

_"Is that Urushihara's voice?"_ He asked himself.

"So, can I use this button for special characters?"

_"That's Kamazuki-san's voice."_

"Like I said, you can't! It's only a switch for capital letters." Urushihara annoyingly said.

"But, why?" The girl asked.

"Because that's how it's made, that's why." He replied.

"Now, if you want to copy something, you need to click the file, and hold the Ctrl button, then this." He continued.

"Like this?" Suzuno imitated him.

"No, you shouldn't let go of the Ctrl button, do it like this." Urushihara who is behind Suzuno, put his right hand above her right hand to click the mouse, and his other hand made its way through her waist, and to the keyboard. He clicked and held the Ctrl button, then clicked the C button.

Suzuno was shocked by his actions, but when she looked at him, he still got his bored looking face.

She's just staring at his face and not listening to what he's saying.

Urushihara looked at her and said. "Hey, what are you looking at? Are you even listening?"

Their faces are just few inches away from each other.

Ashiya opened the door and saw the two. "Hey, Urushihara! What are you doing to Kamazuki-san?"

He heard it and looked at him. "Oh, I'm just teaching her how to use the computer."

"Do you really need to be on _that_ position to do that?" Ashiya queried.

Suzuno's face heated up and her cheeks became bright red.

"What's wrong with this position?" The lavender haired man asked.

"She's a girl and you're a boy." The taller man explained.

"Well, it's not like we have any feelings for each-" Urushihara turned his face at her and noticed the blush on her face.

"Hey, you're face is red." Suzuno's face grew redder and she suddenly stood up.

"I-I need to clean my apartment, too. Lucifer, thanks for teaching me" She quickly walked past Ashiya, she entered her room, but didn't close the door.

"Huh, what happened to her?" Urushihara is pretty smart and he already had a clue of what happened to her, but he is not sure about it.

He always thought that Suzuno have romantic feelings for Maou because she always came to clean their apartment, cooked foods for them and sometimes, even fed him. So, he thought that maybe, she just felt awkward about their position and faces got closer, she's not used to it after all.

"Like I said, you shouldn't do that kind of things to a girl." Ashiya entered the room and arranged the grocery he bought.

"Like I said, we don't have any feelings for each other so there's nothing wrong about it." He moved to the table and started using the computer.

"Even so, she's still a girl."

"Okay, okay, just shut up already!"

* * *

At Suzuno's room. She's sitting traditionally, holding her hand near her chest.

"His hand is warm." She hissed.

"Huh, what am I saying? I am from the Inquisition, and he is a Demon General. But he is a fallen angel, he can be reinstated and become good again. But he already sided with the Dark Lord, he is already evil. But he's not doing anything bad or devious now. But his army destroyed a bunch of villages and killed a lot of people, even Emi-dono's father. But he even taught me how to use a _"computer"_, but.." She noticed that Urushihara is the only one on her head, and she can't stop thinking of him.

"Ahhh! What am I thinking?!" She laid her back on the floor and put her hand on the air.

"It really is warm. Argh! I really should stop thinking of him, he is a NEET and a hikikomori, while I am a pure, good girl." She didn't noticed that Emi is already standing in her room.

"You still call youself _"pure"_?" Emi's voice made her sit in shock.

"E-Emilia! How long have you been there?" Suzuno is now sweating in fear that Emi heard what she just said.

"I heard it all, _"His hand is warm, he can be good again, he's not doing anything bad"_, and the rest of it." Emi said it with a teasing voice.

"Why are you here?" She nervously asked.

"The door is open so I came in." She replied.

"So, you like Urushihara, huh?" Emi continued.

"Shhh, what if they hear you, and I'm also not sure if I really feel that way."

"But you can't get him out of your mind, right?" Suzuno's face become bright red again

"And you are imagining things, like holding hands," Her face become redder.

"And hugging,"

'And kissing," It grew redder again.

"And making lov-" Emi is really in teasing mode.

"STOP!" Suzuno shouted with her tomato red face.

"Haha, you really like Urushihara." Emi laughed knowing that she outsmarted her.

"Stop saying that, and what should I do? I've never felt like this on anyone before." Emi saw the worry on her face.

"Seriously? You've never fell in love before?" Emi asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, the only thing that I did before is fight, assassinate and kill."

"Right, I should've known."

"Emilia! What should I do? How do you suppress your feelings for Maou?"

Emi was surprised by her question, her face become pinkish red.

"What are you saying? Didn't I already told that I don't have any feelings for that Demon Lord!" Emi tried to cover her blush with an angry face.

"You don't need to deny it, everyone knows that you like Maou."

"Sh-shut up, don't change the topic. We're talking about Urushihara here, what do you found in him?"

"Maybe I should start from the bottom."

Suzuno told Emi the story of how Urushihara captured her heart without knowing it.

* * *

"So, does he know that you like him?" Emi started to ask.

"I don't know, maybe, he's pretty smart, you know." The black haired girl replied.

"Do you want him to know that you like him?"

"Umm, yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to him about you."

"What? You're gonna tell him that I like him?"

"Well, not directly, but yes."

"They're gonna think that I'm a coward and can't confess by myself."

"Oh? You want to do it yourself?'

"What if he doesn't care? What if he doesn't like me too? What if he starts avoiding me? I don't want that to happen!"

"I'm gonna help you, so don't worry."

"How?"

"He's scared of me, you know, I can bully him and make him don't avoid you."

"But that would just force him not to avoid me, it's against his will, I don't want him to acknowledge me just because he is forced to."

"You really are in-love with him."

"S-stop saying that, it's embarrassing!"

"Haha, okay, okay."

Emi looked at the clock and saw that it's already time for her to go to work.

"It's already time for me to go to work, just call me when something happen or if you need anything."

"Okay, be careful out there."

Then Emi stood up and proceeded to go to her work.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for chapter one. Next chapter will be Ashiya and Maou's turn to talk to Urushihara about Suzuno, Suzuno's plan to make Urushihara notice her feelings and more. Stay tuned!**


	2. Suzuno's move

**A/N: This was supposed to be updated at Sunday, but it's Christmas, so I decided to upload it already as a gift for all of you, readers. I will update chapter 3 and the other chapters every sunday starting this week. I wish all of you to have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Didn't I tell you already? I don't have any romantic feelings for Suzuno."

"Yeah right, then why are you holding hands yesterday?"

"I'm just teaching her how to use the mouse."

"Do you really need to hold her hand when using the mouse?"

"No."

"Then, why is your right hand holding her hand?"

"Because I need to click the mouse and her hand is on it, it's just an accident."

"How will you explain, you hugging her?"

"I'm not hugging her."

"Then why is your left arm around her waist?"

"Because the keyboard is in front of her and I need to click something on it."

"Then why don't you just-"

"Stop asking, answering you is a pain in the ass!"

Urushihara is being bugged by Ashiya, asking him why is he on that position earlier.

Maou returned from work and saw the two arguing Demon General.

"What are the two of you talking about? Looks like an important matter." Maou asked.

"Nothing." The purple eyed teenager hissed.

"My lord, welcome back!" The taller man greeted.

"Thanks, so Ashiya, what are you talking about with Urushihara?" Maou removed his uniform.

"Urushihara is in-love with Kamazuki-san." He replied like it's not a big deal.

"Hey! I don't like her!" Urushihara protested.

"Oh, is that so? Good luck with that Urushihara," He changed to his normal clothes.

"So, how did it start?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Like I said, I don't like her. Maybe it's her who likes me."

"That's also a possibility." Ashiya said.

"Huh? How can you say that?" Maou asked.

"Because when Urushihara's holding her hand, hugging her, and about to kiss her, her face is so red." The dirty white haired man explained.

"You did all of that, Urushihara? I didn't know you were so perverted." Maou questioned.

"I didn't hold her hand, hugged or kissed her. I'm also not a pervert!" Urushihara defended himself.

"I can see Urushihara liking Suzuno, but the other way around, it's pretty impossible." Maou wagged his head.

"Suzuno's coming here, watch what I'm about to do, Maou." He made an evil grin.

* * *

Suzuno made her way to the boy's room to help Ashiya cook food, and to see Urushihara. She stopped at the front of the door, then took a few deep breaths before clicking the doorbell. Maou opened the door, and she saw that Ashiya is already preparing the ingredients to cook their lunch, and Urushihara is as usual, on his computer.

"Oh, it's Suzuno!" Maou greeted with a smile, pretending not to know that she's coming.

"Hi! Kamazuki-san! Came here to help?"Ashiya asked.

"Yes, I don't have much to do in my room so I came here." The girl answered.

"Hey, Suzuno! You look good on that kimono." Urushihara suddenly said without looking at her.

Maou and Ashiya looked at Urushihara with their what-did-you-say look.

Suzuno's eyes widen, she put her hands on her mouth to cover her dropped jaw, and her cheeks became fuchsia pink.

"You look so pretty and sexy." Urushihara continued, still not looking at her, and with his bored tone, but it really made a huge impact on Suzuno.

"R-really? Thanks!" She replied with her happy-embarrassed voice.

"It really makes me happy to see you." He added.

Suzuno's face heated up some more, and her face is now rosy red.

"_So my guess is right, she really likes me." _Urushihara thought to himself.

Suzuno removed her hands from his mouth and they can see the biggest smile on her face, they can also see tears on her eyes.

"I..um..ehh" Suzuno can't take it anymore, she wanted to hug him but too shy to do it. She ran back to her room, and locked the door this time.

"Huh, what happen to her?" Maou asked.

"_Can't you really notice a girl's feelings?" _The short guy thought.

"She's really also in-love with Urushihara." Ashiya replied.

"_See? Told ya."_ Urushihara thought.

"Well, that's a good thing, Urushihara! You now have a girlfriend." Maou said.

Urushihara turned to stare at Maou for a few seconds.

He returned to his computer and said. "Good joke, Maou, Good joke!"

"What? I'm not joking, you like her, and she likes you" Maou replied.

Ashiya continued to prepare the ingredients to cook their lunch.

"That doesn't mean that we're already couples." He retorted.

'So, you really like her?"

"No."

* * *

Suzuno locked the door. She ran and jumped in to her bed. She buried her face on the pillow and shriek in the new feeling she just discovered she also have, like a high school girl, whose crush just asked her on a date. That way, people on the other rooms won't hear the scream. She is the happiest person in the world. She laid her back on her bed and hugged the pillow. She reached for her phone and dialed Emi's number, it rang, then Emi picked it up.

"Emilia! Emilia!" She is very happy and excited to tell Emi the news.

"Oh, Suzuno, what is it? You sound so happy."

"Lucifer! Lucifer! He said that I look so pretty and sexy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, he also said that seeing me makes him happy."

"He did?"

"Yeah, does that mean he also likes me?"

"What if he didn't really mean it, and he just wanted to know your reaction?"

"Please don't say that just because Maou didn't like you back!"

"Wh-what are you saying? I don't like him!" She denied.

"_Hey, Emi! Why are you blushing? Are you talking to that "Maou" guy again?"_ Emi's friend, Rika said.

Emi covered the phone so Suzuno won't hear it, but she still heard it. _"Shhh, be quiet Rika! I'm not talking to him, I'm also not blushing."_ She insisted.

"Hello, sorry about that, my friend is bugging me." Emi returned to the phone.

"So, you're blushing?" Suzuno asked.

"No, I'm not! I'm not the topic here." Emi tried to evade the topic about Maou, but she really is blushing.

"Right, so back to my question, does Lucifer likes me too?" Suzuno repeated her question.

"I really can't say, it can be that he just wanted to compliment you."

"Oh, is that so?" Emi heard her voice became sad.

"It can also mean that he likes you too! He did say that seeing you makes him happy, right?" Emi quickly replied, she doesn't want to break her friend's happiness.

Having heard this, Suzuno's smile came back. "Yeah! Should I confess my feelings now?"

"No, not yet, we're not 100% sure about it yet."

"Then what should I do? I'm too shy to go back there."

"Calm yourself down and act normal, make him feel that he is special to you."

"How should I do that?"

"Oh, I need to go back on my work, later!" Emi ended the call.

"Wai-" Suzuno looked at the phone, the call already ended

She thought about what Urushihara said.

"_Hey, Suzuno, you look good on that kimono. You look so pretty and sexy. It really makes me happy to see you."_

She can still hear Urushihara's voice saying those words. It's like a music that keeps repeating on her head.

"Lucifer!" She noticed that she just moaned his name.

"Tch. I shouldn't do that! What if someone hears me?"

Then she thought about what Emi said. "Make him feel that he is special to me, huh? How should I do that?" She stopped for a minute and.. "Aha! That might actually work."

* * *

On the boy's room, Maou is reading his manga, Urushihara is using his computer and Ashiya is almost done making the lunch.

"Ashiya! I'm hungry, is it not done yet?" Urushihara's stomach growled in hunger.

"You're not doing anything here. You don't have the rights to become hungry!" He replied angrily.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Hey, you! Open the door." Ashiya pointed on Urushihara.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" He replied lazily.

"I'll get it." Maou stood up to opened the door.

Maou was almost shocked seeing Suzuno standing there.

"_I never thought she would come back here today." _The three men thought.

"O-oh, Suzuno, come inside!" Maou forced a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Maou, can I eat lunch here with you? It's too lonely to eat by myself at my apartment." Suzuno requested.

"Yeah, sure." Maou made a way for her.

"Sorry to bother you, it seems like Lucifer's teaching is too interesting that I forgot to cook my lunch." She explained.

"No, it's not like you're bothering us, you're always welcome here." Ashiya said as he put the food in the table.

"Oh, thanks. I'll prepare the plates and other utensils." Suzuno stood up and reached for the 3 plates, and pairs of spoons and forks.

"Are there only 3 of these?" She pointed at the plates.

"Oh, right, then Urushihara will eat at Sugiya bowls." Maou replied.

"What? Again? Why don't you just buy some more plates?" Urushihara angrily said.

"We don't have money for those." Ashiya hissed.

"It's alright, I'll just share my plate with Lucifer." Suzuno suddenly said.

The men's jaw dropped and eyes widen when they heard what Suzuno just said.

"Ah, no, I'll just wait for someone to finish and use their plate." Urushihara scratched the back of his head. _"What the hell is she thinking?" _He wondered.

"You shouldn't make the food wait. It's also bad for your health." She explained.

Ashiya and Maou smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's eat." Ashiya said.

"What about my plate? Are you guys serious about the Sugiya bowls?" The short guy asked.

"Just share with Suzuno's plate. You don't mind right, Suzuno?" Maou asked smiling.

"I would be happy to." She replied smiling.

"What about my spoon and fork?" Urushihara asked.

"I'll just feed you myself." She responded.

The two other guys snorted.

"Seriously?" Urushihara asked the girl with his widen eyes.

"Yes, you can just sit on your computer and I'll just feed you" She replied.

Maou forced himself not to burst out laughing and said "C-come on, lets e-eat!"

They ate their lunch, and like she said, he used his computer while Suzuno fed him, like the ideal wife of every man, except Urushihara. She thought Urushihara started to notice her affection and very happy on what she did. Urushihara, on the other hand, nearly died in embarrassment on what she did. If some stranger saw them, no one will blame them if they say that they are couples or already married.

* * *

After they are done eating, Ashiya thought of an idea for the two to have some private time. He already washed the dishes so there nothing more to do.

"My lord, you need to come with me at the convenience store, we're going buy some supplies." Ashiya said.

"Huh? Didn't you already go to the store earlier this morning?" Urushihara asked.

"Well, y-yeah, but I forgot to buy something!" Ashiya tried to sound normal.

"_He's plotting something!" _Urushihara thought to himself.

"Do I really need to come with you?" Maou asked.

"Yeah, except you want to eat cucumbers and konjac jellies for a whole month again." Ashiya proudly bragged.

"Yeah, I really need to come with you." The head of the house agreed.

Ashiya's eyes wandered to Suzuno and asked. "Kamazuki-san, can I leave the two of you here for a while?"

"_I knew it! So, he wants to bring Maou along so there's only the two of us here."_ Urushihara already knew what Ashiya's plan is, and decided to ruin it.

Suzuno smiled "Yes, sur-"

"Wait, you can just let Maou do the shopping." Urushihara suddenly said with his you-can't-beat-me-so-easily smile.

_"Hah! I knew you will say something like that, you are a million light years away from defeating me." _Ashiya already knew that he will try to stop him, but he already have a counter attack.

"No, what if my lord spend the money on some futile things? I need to be there and monitor him." Ashiya gave Urushihara his I-win-this-battle smile.

"_Dammit! I underestimated him, I lost!" _Urushihara mourned his defeat deep inside him.

"Hey! I'm not that kind of person." Maou defended himself.

"Let's go, my lord!" Ashiya told the Demon Lord.

Maou stood up and walked outside the door, Ashiya looked at Suzuno "I leave the rest to you, Kamazuki-san." He said.

"Okay, have a safe trip!" Suzuno replied.

Urushihara faced his computer once again. He just wanted to ignore the fact that it's only the two of them on that room. Suzuno sat behind him and watched him as he did things that looked so complicated to her.

* * *

**So, that's the chapter two. Stay tuned for chapter 3 if you want some lemons. Thanks for reading! Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	3. Private Time

**A/N: So, just warning guys, this chapter have some umm.. you can consider it lemon, so I'm going to change this fic to Rated M, just to be safe. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Urushihara is Indian sitting in front of the computer and busy doing his thing, while Suzuno is sitting traditionally behind him. He doesn't want to think about the fact that they are the only ones in the room and he's trying to put all of his attention on his computer.

"_Damn that Ashiya, I'll get him back one day." _He thought to himself.

Suzuno stared at Urushihara, she started her imagination again.

* * *

Urushihara suddenly spun and faced Suzuno, he looked at her straight in the eye.

Her new found love, looking at her like that is already too much for her, as if he's looking right at her soul, her cheeks heated up again.

"P-please don't look at me like that." She shyly said.

His right hand started to move, it reached for her right hand. He reached it and he moved his left arm to hold it, her eyes widen in shock by his action, their hands are like a sandwich, his hands are the breads and her right hand is the filling inside it.

"Suzuno, I have something to tell you." The young man said.

"W-what is it?" She replied shyly.

"I'm gonna say this just once and I'm not going to repeat it, so listen carefully." He started to sweat in fear of being rejected.

"Y-Yes!" She responded.

Urushihara swallowed some saliva but because of his nervousness, it stuck on his throat and made him cough. "I think *cough* *cough* I love-" His voice was completely invaded by cough.

She didn't understand it well because of his coughing. "Wait, I'll get you some water."

She stood up and got a glass of water. She sat back and gave him the water, he drank it and sighed. "I thought I was a goner."

"So, you're saying?" She asked.

"Like I said, I'm not going to repeat it!" He's too shy to say it again.

Well, it's not that easy to confess, even if you know that she likes you too.

"But, you didn't say it clearly, please, I want to hear it." She gave him her puppy eyes.

"_Oh my Satan! She's too cute!"_ He thought.

"Okay, but this will be the last time, so pay attention!" He cleared his throat.

"Uh-huh." She nodded for a couple of times in excitement.

"I love you." His face became red, he bowed his head in embarrassment, trying to hide his blushing face from her.

Suzuno, on the other hand, was shocked, it left her speechless, but a greater part of her is celebrating in joy. She covered her mouth, and her eyes started to produce some tears, tears of joy.

He noticed this and panicked, scared that he said or did something wrong.

"H-hey, why are you crying? Did I say or do something wrong?" He worriedly said while holding her shoulders.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I'm just happy."

He sighed. "Phew, I thought I said something wrong."

She started to move her head towards his face, she pouted her lips, already prepared to kiss him, her hand made its way to his back. She is ready to make out with him.

"Lucifer, I-"

* * *

"Lucifer, I.." Suzuno is still absorbed by her fantasy and didn't notice that she's already saying and doing what she's imagining.

"What is it? You?" Urushihara asked without looking at her.

Urushihara's real voice brought her back to reality. She found herself in a very embarrassing position, her lips are pouted, her head was moved towards his back, she's cuddling herself and her legs are separated. She turned red in embarrassment.

"Hey, what are you saying?" He started to move through her direction.

She immediately moved back to her original sitting posture, and she pushed his back using both of her hands to stop him from facing her. "N-nothing, don't mind me, please continue on what you're doing."

"Okay, if you say so." He moved back to his computer.

_"That's strange."_ He thought.

She sighed in relieve, she doesn't want him to see her like that.

She didn't want the silence to reign again, so she decided to start a conversation.

"By the way, I have something to ask you." She started.

"Huh, what is it?" He simply replied.

"D-do you meant what you s-said earlier this m-morning?" She gathered all her strength just to ask that.

She didn't thought that saying those would be harder than fighting a Demon Army.

Urushihara was stunned when he heard her question. He started to sweat, thinking of an answer.

"_I would hurt her feelings if I say no. Wow, I can't believe I just said that after destroying villages and killing a bunch of people. But she would assume something if I say yes. Why in the bloody hell did I even say those words?" _He asked himself.

But it really makes him happy to see her. Hey, it's rare now to see a girl who would clean your room, cook foods for you, and even feed you like a good wife.

And also, deep inside him, he can't deny that she looks good on traditional clothing, even a flat-chested (I'm sorry Suzuno fans, I'm also a fan of her but, c'mon, let's accept the fact.) can look good on those. Though, he also wanted to see her in different kinds of clothes.

"Well, yeah, kinda." He said in a low voice.

Suzuno smiled like a little girl who got a lollipop.

"Really? Maybe I should buy some more of them." She said happily.

Urushihara wanted to do a facepalm but that would need to move his arm, limb and hand, so he just let the idea slide.

"B-but I'm sure you would look even better at new clothes." He attempted to convince her.

"Oh, so you want me to buy and wear a new kind of clothing?" She asked.

"W-well, I'm not forcing you to." He tried to smile, even just a little.

"Okay, I'll ask Emilia to come with me and buy some clothes!" She elatedly said.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice." He uttered.

_"Having someone that likes you really is a pain." _He thought.

"For the time being, can you continue to teach me how to use that?" She requested.

Urushihara didn't saw that coming, his eyes widen. She, asking him to continue teaching her, after what happened earlier that morning, is the last thing that would come to his brain.

"_Did she really ask that?"_ He wondered._ "Maybe I'm underestimating people too much. I never thought she would have the guts to ask that to me." _

"W-well, if you insist." He reacted.

"Please do." She happily asked.

"Then, let's con.. ti.. nue..?" He said word-by-word, he turned and saw a big smile on her face, that smile made him sweat even more.

"_What a drag!" _He started to feel like she's getting the upper hand on the two of them.

* * *

Maou and Ashiya are sweating a lot. They just walked around the city like an idiot, wasted their time and energy under the big ball of fire called Sun.

They stopped at the playground to rest, and also to waste some more time.

"You know, if you want Urushihara and Suzuno to have some private time, you can just ask or tell me, you don't have to lie on me." Maou began.

"You knew all along?" Ashiya asked in a shocked tone.

"What kind of idiot would go in the store after he just went, just to bring another man, in the midst of the blazing heat?" The black haired man explained.

"Then, why did you ask if you really need to go?" The other man queried.

"I'm not yet sure, so I have to confirm it." He responded.

Ashiya was amazed by the intelligence of his master, he knelt before him.

"I think badly of you, my lord. You really are worthy of being the Demon Lord and my master, please punish me for being a foolish simpleton and for lying to you." He tearfully demanded.

"Hey, Ashiya, stand up, all of the children are looking at us." Maou stated.

Ashiya stood up and dusted off his pants. "What should we do now?" He asked.

"Let's just stay here for a while and go back, we already wasted too much time, I also need to go back to work." He responded.

* * *

The two arrived at their apartment, Ashiya halted and put his ear on the door to listen on what the two inside are doing.

"What are you doing?" Maou asked curiously.

"Shhh, be quiet for a while, my lord, I'm listening to what they're doing." He replied.

"Oh, maybe I should too." Maou imitated him and also put his ear on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the room, the two didn't know that Maou and Ashiya were listening to what they're doing.

"Keep sucking on it, Suzuno. The longer you hold it in your mouth, the more you can taste it."

There was an almost imperceptible twitch at the bridge of Suzuno's nose as she wiggled her tongue over the tip of it. He watched in amusement as her soft lips toyed with it, her face stuck in an expectant grin.

"Lucifer, how long does it usually take?" She said in a voice caught in the middle of intrigue and longing.

At the parting of her lips, little trails of the juice trickled across her skin only to build up and drip down her chin. She was ready for it and she was enjoying the way she rolled it deep inside her mouth. Her rosy cheeks squeezed on it rhythmically. Her eyes stared at him from beneath a strand of black locks.

"You'll notice it, trust me." Urushihara uttered.

Her hand pawed at the juices below her lips. Urushihara watched it slide between her fingers as she brought the sticky substance up to her eyes for examination. She groaned quietly as the unfamiliar stained her fingertips. She was a little less patient now.

From deep inside him, Urushihara felt a heated pressure building steadily. He couldn't help but get excited. He lowered his gaze to get a better look. She didn't seem to mind that his eyes seldom left the lines of her mouth. A slow smile formed as she closed her eyes.

"Lucifer.." her hand wrapped around the bottom tighter. Her hair fell upon her face in loose bunches as she looked up to him pleadingly. "Will you?"

"Of course, don't stop." He replied.

Her teeth grazed the edge, refusing to let it out too soon. She didn't want to miss the moment when it would happen. A small sigh and more of the juice fell over her pouted lip.

The way she swirled it with her tongue almost set him on fire. It was all but impossible to look away.

Any second now, he's already feeling it. He wondered if he should tell her, if he should warn her.

He wanted to watch her reaction to the flavor.

"Ah. Lu-Lucifer!" Her eyes opened fast. She moaned in curiosity as her mouth tightened around the base, her tongue frantically licking the new taste. She toyed with it. Her legs shifted as she blushed.

"It's bitter!" She said swallowing the juices that came in her mouth with each flick of her wet tongue.

She savored it. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. She pulled it out and stared at him in admiration.

"It keeps coming. I can't.." He laughed as it now melted over her hand.

Although it was her first time doing it, Suzuno took it like a champ.

* * *

Outside the room, Maou and Ashiya look at each other with their widen eyes and dropped jaw. They are surprised of what they just heard.

"Yeah, I gave them some private time so they can talk to each other in private but that's.." Ashiya started.

"I never thought that the two of them are going to do that." Maou added

"I didn't even think that they have those kinds of things in their mind." Ashiya said.

"We need to do something about it." Maou suddenly opened the door.

Urushihara and Suzuno were shocked by the sudden opening of the door, and they turned their widen eyes at who did it.

* * *

**Okay, that's for chapter 3. I admit it, I'm a genuine pervert, what can I do? This is me, I can't remove it from myself, it's already part of Fucktard's identity. Stay tuned for chapter 4 if you want to know what they are doing. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Urges

"We need to do something about it." Maou suddenly opened the door.

Urushihara and Suzuno were shocked by the sudden opening of the door, and they turned their heads at who did it.

"Hey! The two of you! What do you think you're doing?" Maou angrily said.

"The two of you are way too young to do that kind of things!" Ashiya backed his lord up.

"And what if some-" Maou didn't finished his sentence when he saw what the two are _really _doing.

"Huh? What are the two of you talking about?" Urushihara asked curiously.

"But.. I.." Maou said.

"We.. to be honest" Ashiya added.

"We.. thought.. the.. two.. of.. you.. are.." Maou said slowly.

Maou and Ashiya can't believe what they saw. They really thought the two are doing something that only married grown-ups should do. But they saw a very different sight. Urushihara is just sitting on the floor and Suzuno is just eating a Popsicle.

"What? You thought we are, what?" Urushihara asked impatiently.

"We thought.. the two of you are.. doing _something_.." Maou tried to calm down but it is just unbelievably unbelievable.

"B-but, you told K-Kamazuki-san to keep _"s-s-sucking"_ on it." Ashiya helped his master.

"Huh?" Urushihara confusedly hissed.

"And Suzuno asked _"how long does it usually take"_!" Maou added.

"Eh?" Suzuno's also confused on what's happening to the two.

"Just what does the two of you think we're doing?" Urushihara asked irritatedly.

"We.. thought.. Suzuno's.." Maou is too bashful to ask it.

".. giving Urushihara a blowjob." Ashiya finished what his master cannot.

Urushihara's eyes widen in surprised on what Ashiya said, Suzuno, however, got even more curious.

_"Blowjob?" _Suzuno asked herself but couldn't find an answer.

"Wh-wh-why would she d-d-do that?" Urushihara said embarrassedly.

"Well, you might take advantage of her affection and make her do things on your favor" Ashiya clarified.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just what are the two of you _really _doing?" Maou asked.

"Explaining would be a pain, but I think it's necessary." Urushihara stated.

* * *

Urushiha tried to teach Suzuno how to use a computer with all his might, but Suzuno is just bad at it and can't get it right. Urushihara's already at the peak of his patience, and the blazing heat is not helping, so he decided to take a break.

"Hey, we should take a break." Urushihara stated.

"Oh, sure, if that is what you desire." She replied.

"_Yeah, I want it. I also want you to go back to your room and just leave me alone here." _He wanted to say but he knows that it would hurt her feelings.

"So, what do you wish to eat? State anything and I will cook it." She continued.

"What? You're gonna cook in this heat?"

"You don't want me to? Or is it my cooking that you dislike?" She asked in a sad voice.

"N-no, it's not that I don't like the foods that you cook, it's just the opposite. You can be a good wife someday." Urushihara attempted to smile, to keep her happy.

"R-really? I appreciate the compliment. Do you want me to be your wife?" She said in a low voice.

"What?" He didn't hear it quite well but he heard something about wife.

"A-ah, nothing. What do you want to eat?" She changed the topic. She's not yet ready to hear what his response is, being positive or negative.

"_I didn't understand it very well, but I'm sure that it is something about being my wife."_ He thought.

"O-oh. Right, Ice creams?"

"Ice creams?"

"Yeah, it can ease the scorching heat."

"Okay, if you say so." Suzuno stood up and walked to the door.

"Just wait here, I'll go buy some." She opened the door and went outside.

"Okay." He simply replied.

Suzuno came back with two salty-sweet flavored Popsicles.

"Welcome ba- Huh?" Urushihara looked at what she bought.

"What's that?" He asked.

"They call this _"Popsicles"_."

"No, I know what those are. I'm asking why did you bought them?" He sweatdropped.

"This is the first time I've seen those and I got curious, and I decided to buy and try them." She replied.

"Oh, is that so."

"You don't like it? I can buy you a new one." She suggested.

"Nah, it's alright." He started eating his Popsicle.

"_I can't wait for a new one. This heat is going to kill me. And who knows what kind of food you're going to buy next?" _He thought.

"Okay." She simply responded.

Urushihara immediately ate his and it ease the heat on his body even just a little. Suzuno, on the other hand, first time trying it, have difficulties. She's just licking it like a lollipop.

"Put the whole thing in your mouth if you want to taste the flavor." He finally noticed her difficuties.

Suzuno did as he said. She put the Popsicle on her mouth.

"Keep sucking on it, Suzuno. The longer you hold it in your mouth, the more you can taste it."

* * *

"You guys know the rest of the story, right?" Urushihara ended his explanation.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Maou said.

"I really thought Suzuno is giving Urushihara a blowjob." Ashiya added.

"Stop saying it!" Urushihara commanded.

"_Blowjob_? That word's keep on coming up, what is that?" She asked, dumbfounded.

The three men looked at her with their what-the-fuck look.

"You don't know that?" Urushihara asked.

"I don't, would you mind showing it to me?" Suzuno requested.

Maou and Ashiya were completely stunned. Urushihara blushed in shame.

"_What the fuck? What the FUCK? Did she really ask that? Come to think of it, she likes me, she's also quite pretty. But is it okay? Is it really okay? Yusa will kill me if she found out about this. No, I wouldn't be a real man if I try to let this opportunity slip. She's the one who ask for this after all" _He thought to himself.

* * *

Emi just finished her work and headed straight to Maou's apartment to check on Suzuno. She's 100% sure that Suzuno is there because of Urushihara and she said to her that she should make him notice her feelings.

Being the normal Emi, she just opened the door without saying a word, and saw a not so very good sight.

Maou and Ashiya were stunned, sitting on the floor, Urushihara is deeply caught by his thought, she can tell because he's holding his head with both hands and his eyes are wide.

Suzuno is just sitting, holding a Popsicle stick.

"Umm, what's going on here?" Emi started.

The three boys didn't hear it because they are too busy, in a man's way.

"Oh, Emilia! You're here already!" Suzuno looked and greeted her.

"Yes, so, what happened to the three?" Emi asked again.

"I don't know about Maou and Alciel, but Lucifer is going to show me what a _"Blowjob"_ is." She answered plainly.

That brought Urushihara back to reality. He found a two stunned man, a sitting girl, and a woman who is ready to kill him any minute.

"Umm.. l-look, Yusa it's not what you-" He tried to calm her down but failed to.

"LUCIF-..URUSHIHARA! What do you think you're gonna do to Suzuno?!" Emi shouted angrily.

"Too close, too close, way, too close." He whispered.

"Umm, Emilia? Why are you being so angry? He's just going to show me what a _"Blowjob"_ is." Suzuno said it again boldly.

"M-moron! Stop saying the word again and again!" He terrified said.

"Shut up, NEET." Emi yelled at him.

"Suzuno, don't you know what it is?" Emi asked her.

"Umm, no, that's why Lucifer would be so kind as to show me what a _"Blowjob"_ is." She said it again, but happily this time.

"Stop saying it! It's giving me a bo-" He was interrupted by Emi.

"Giving you a WHAT?" She said in a voice that would make anyone tremble in fear.

Urushihara backed off, and faced the other way. He put his hands on his pants to hide his bulge, and tried to calm his boner down.

"_She just doesn't know it yet, she didn't mean what she said. She's not that kind of girl, she going to suck my- AAAARGH! Calm down, Urushihara, you don't like her. It's just your hormone that's talking. You're also not a pervert and most of all, you are not a rapist." _He tried to convince himself and fighting his urge to rape Suzuno right there, right now.

"I'm going to explain what it is to you." Emi put her hands on Suzuno's ear and mumbled something.

"_And there it goes, I wonder if Suzuno's going to avoid and resent me after she knew what that is." _He wondered to himself.

".. it is only done by spouses, and nowadays, even just couples." Emi explained and Suzuno's face heated up to the boiling point.

Urushihara knew that Suzuno already knew it and he bowed in embarrassment, too shy to look at her again.

"_She's definitely going to avoid and resent me after this." _He can't help but worry.

"_But wait, why am I worrying? That was supposed to be good news for me. Then, why am I getting worried? Could it be-?" _He wondered.

Deep inside him, he's worried, definitely worried that Suzuno, the _second _girl to have romantic feelings for him, will avoid, resent, hate, despise, and eventually, _leave_ him _again_.

"Thank you for explaining, I understand it now." Suzuno whispered at Emi.

Emi smiled at her, she noticed that Urushihara's on total despair at the moment.

"Hey, look at him." Emi hissed, pointing her lips towards Urushihara.

"What about him?" Suzuno asked.

"Can you guess what he's thinking?"

"No. Not really."

"It's just a guess but, I think he's thinking of you." Emi stated.

Suzuno blushed a little. She can't help but feel happy even though Emi said that it was just a guess.

"H-how can you say that?" Suzuno questioned.

"I think he thought of taking advantage of your lack of knowledge and doing it with you, and now that you knew what that means, he's thinking that you will get mad and avoid him." Emi explained.

"But I'm not going to-"

"Yeah, I know, but do you get what I'm trying to say?" Emi queried.

"You can read minds?" Suzuno dumbly replied.

"No. Not that." She facepalmed.

"Then, what?"

"Maybe, just maybe, your guess is right."

"You can really read minds?"

"No, maybe, he likes you too." Emi had enough and just spilled it out.

That made Suzuno freeze on her sit. A smile started to grew on her face, from a small smile, to a big smile of absolute happiness.

"Hey, Suzuno, I said it's just "maybe", so don't get your hopes very high." Emi proclaimed.

"Even so, it's still a possibility, right?" She replied happily.

"Well, yeah"

Maou and Ashiya finally regained their consciousness. They found a devastated Urushihara, a sitting Emi, and a happy Suzuno.

"Huh, what happened here?" Ashiya noticed that something happened.

"I think we missed something big." Maou tried to read the atmosphere.

"By the way, Emilia, how do you know that?" Suzuno asked.

"It's obvious. You can see it on his face." Emi answered.

"Maybe I should do something about it." Suzuno stood up and sat behind Urushihara who is facing the other way, sitting.

Urushihara felt someone sat behind him, he didn't saw who was it, but for some reason, he knew that it was Suzuno. Even he is not sure why, but he just knew it.

He moved his head sidewards, and tried to look at her. But he remembered everything that just happened. The thought made him bow in sadness again.

She already knew what he's thinking, and she wanted to comfort him. She looked at Emi, and Emi just smiled and nodded at her, and she nodded back.

She sighed and gathered all her strength once again. She doesn't want Urushihara to become sad over something that's not true, and it is also about her. So she decided to comfort him and ease his troubled mind.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* so far, this is the hardest chapter that I've wrote. My mind is just not in its proper condition but I don't have anything to do so I decided to write it anyways. And if you noticed that the word **_**second**_** is in italic, my very first reviewer made a suggestion about a fallen angel that will try to steal Urushihara. I'm planning to include her and she's the **_**first**_** one to have a romantic feeling for Urushihara. Stay tuned for chapter five if you want to know what Suzuno did to **_**comfort**_** (Haha! Not that, I'm not yet prepared to write a **_**real**_** lemon about them.****) ****Urushihara, and what will happen to them afterwards.**


	5. Guilt

**A/N: Okay, this chapter will have some lovey-dovey Urushihara/Suzuno scenes with Suzuno taking the lead. And some Emi/Maou scenes, maybe I'll make a fic about them in the unknown future.**

* * *

"Maybe I should do something about it." Suzuno stood up and sat behind Urushihara who is facing the other way, Indian sitting.

Urushihara felt someone sat behind him, he didn't saw who was it, but for some reason, he knew that it was Suzuno. Even he is not sure why, but he just knew it.

He moved his head sidewards and tried to look at her. But he remembered everything that just happened. The thought made him bow in sadness again.

She already knew what he's thinking, and she wanted to comfort him. She looked at Emi, and Emi just smiled and nodded at her, signaling her to start, and she nodded back.

She sighed and gathered all her strength once again. She doesn't want Urushihara to become sad over something that's not true, and on top of that it's also about her. So she decided to comfort him and ease his troubled mind.

Suzuno started to move her limbs and upper body. She reached for his back and entangled her arms around Urushihara's torso. She unfolded her legs, spread it opened, then put it under his legs. She placed her neck on his shoulder as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Maou and Ashiya were surprised by Suzuno. They finally concluded that _something_ happened when their consciousness left them.

"Hey, what's happe-" Ashiya tried to ask, but Maou put his hand in front of him, indicating him to stop.

"Let's just watch and read the environment." Maou said in a low voice.

Ashiya nodded at his master, and then he looked back at the two.

Emi secretly smiled at Maou. _"So, he's also into this kind of things, I thought he's just a complete dumbass about romance." _Emi thought.

Maou and Ashiya's reactions were nothing compared to Urushihara's. His eyes widen, and mouth opened in shock. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words to say. He wanted to let go from her hug, but his body didn't move and it's enjoying the warmth of her arms and body that are squeezing and pressing towards his back and upper body. Her legs which are under his folded legs, and her pretty face which is resting on his shoulder. He wanted to do something, but he simply can't.

Urushihara looked at her face and he saw that her eyes are shut and she's smiling, he can also feel her breathing. _"She really is pretty." _He told himself.

Then he recalled what happened again. _"Why is she doing this? I'm pretty sure that Yusa told her what that word means, isn't she supposed to be angry at me? And wait, why am I enjoying this feeling? Could it really be that I'm-"_ He wondered again.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Urushihara finally had the guts to speak.

"Umm.. why are you doing this?" He started.

"Can't I? I'm free to do whatever I desire." She replied without opening her eyes, not even releasing the smile on her face.

"It's just that, I don't deserve this." He guilty said.

She opened her eyes, but still smiling, and looked at him. She stared at him for a few seconds and asked. "What did you ever do to not deserve this?"

"Ehh.. I will be honest with you, I thought of lustful things about you." He said in a low voice.

"Hey! Why did you-" Ashiya tried to interrupt but he just got a death glare from Maou and Emi.

Urushihara's answer made Suzuno smile even more, she removed her left hand from his body. She cupped and rubbed his left cheek using her left hand, before moving it to face her.

"What wrong with that? It's not your fault, you're just a man, and you also have urges. I did say something that will probably make any normal guy excited if said to them." Suzuno explained.

"I'm also happy that I made you think of lustful things about me. Wanna make those things into reality?" She said seductively as she tighten her hug.

That brought shivers of lust to Urushihara's spine once again. But he tried to stop them and calm himself down.

"_She didn't really mean it. She's just teasing me to lighten up the mood."_ He said to himself.

"But still.." His eyes went down, still feeling undeserved and guilty.

"Come on. Don't be so hard on yourself, cheer up!" She moved her resting face towards his cheek, and kissed him lightly on his left cheek.

The three spectators were shocked, but after a few seconds, they smiled. They knew that something will change eventually.

"There they go." Emi hissed that earned a couple of smirk from Maou and Ashiya.

The kiss only lasted for 1 or 2 seconds, and Suzuno broke her hug from Urushihara. She faced Emi, and saw a three smirking people.

"_Crap! I completely forgot that they are watching, I got too carried away. I hugged and kissed Lucifer in front of them, and now they're smirking. How can I explain my way out of this! But still, all of those are worth it, I kissed him! Even though it's just on his cheek and for a brief moment, I still kissed him! I felt his soft cheek on my lips, and it felt real good." _Suzuno didn't notice that she's already blushing on her thoughts.

Urushihara, on the other hand, is thunderstrucked. He raised his left hand to his left cheek and gently patted it. He enjoyed it, even though it's just a couple of second, the feeling of her soft, beautiful lips touching his cheek, he enjoyed it all.

"_She kissed me. Despite what happened, she still likes me, and even kissed me. My mind's about to go blank but this stupid author wants you guys to know what I'm thinking. But, why do I have this strange feeling? My body is heating up, and wants more. But I know that I am not allowed. I don't like her. Don't I really? Because if I don't, why did I liked that kiss? Or is it my hormone that's talking again?" _Urushihara's mind is having a problem on deciding what he wants and what he think is right.

"Hey, Suzuno, are you just going to sit there and blush? If you want him that badly, you can just kiss him again or go all-the-way." Emi broke Suzuno's thought and brought her back to reality.

Suzuno came back to reality and again, found herself being smirked at by three people. She turned bright red and tried to explain but she lost on words.

"I.. umm.. ehh.. I didn't really.." She gave up on explaining and just stood up then opened the door. She proceeded to her room and locked the door.

Maou and Ashiya looked at Emi and she did the same to the two. She understood it and got up.

"I'll go talk to Suzuno, you go deal with Urushihara." She said.

"Alright." Maou nodded at her.

Emi walked straight outside the door because Suzuno forgot to close it in her hurry. She closed the door and walked towards room 202's door.

Maou stood up and looked at Urushihara, then to Ashiya, return to Urushihara and finally, back to Ashiya.

"It seems like Urushihara will be out for a while. I'll go back to my work, I still have shifts. You go talk to him later, but don't _wake_ him up until he woke up himself." Maou said as he changed back to his MgRonald uniform.

"I understand." Ashiya put his hand on his chest and bowed.

"I'm off then. I leave the rest to you." Maou walked out of the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Ashiya said.

Maou saw a standing Emi at the front of Suzuno's door, and she looked back at him.

"Going somewhere? What about Urushihara?" Emi asked him.

"I left Ashiya to talk to him. I'll be out for a while." He replied.

"I hope it's not some kind of evil-" She was interrupted by Maou.

"It's not! I'm going back to my work." He replied impatiently.

"Oh, I see. That reminds me, I'm not seeing Chiho-chan here for quite some time now. Is she sick? Or she's out of town?" Emi asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. She's on a school retreat. She'll be there for about 3 to 4 days." He answered.

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Miss-Must-Know-Everything. I'm just told about it earlier this morning at my work by Kisaki-san. She said Chi-chan called her and asked to tell me about it." He explained.

"Then why didn't you tell us when you got back home."

He sighed. "Because something between Urushihara and Suzuno happened and I forgot about it."

"Oh, that makes sense." She put her thumb and index finger on her chin.

Maou looked at his wristwatch and saw the time. He remembered that he needs to go back to his work.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late." He rushed out of the door and ran trough the stairs.

"Hey, be careful on the stai-" She tried to warn him but it's already too late.

She heard a loud noise of something falling. She smiled knowing that it's Maou. She walked through the door to take a look at him.

"Hey, do you now know how painful that is?" She asked smirking.

Maou fell back first to the ground, he could feel his back hurting like a son of a bitch. But he endured it, his priority now is not being late for work or else, his chance of being the Employee of the Month will reduce.

"Sh-shut up! It's your fault for wasting me time." He said between his groans.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said it in a more mocking tone, trying to anger him.

Maou proceeded to go on his bicycle, Dullahan. Before riding it, he looked at Emi and said. "If I miss out on Employee of the Month because of this, I will make you pay!"

Emi chuckled at him. "Just date your boss. I'm sure you will not miss it if you do that!"

Maou started to rode his bike and after he got away a little, he shouted. "If I'm going to date someone, it's going to be YOU!" Then he rode his bike faster.

Emi was shocked at what he said. Her face heated up and her heart raced.

"_What did he said? I think I misheard it. And if I heard it right, why am I blushing? And why is my heart pounding? No, he didn't mean it, he just said it to annoy me. Grr, that Maou!" _She convinced herself that Maou didn't really meant what he said.

She remembered about Suzuno.

"Oh, right, I really should check on Suzuno now. I shouldn't be thinking of that stupid Maou." She said like she's talking to someone.

"You're thinking of my lord?" Ashiya suddenly sprouted out of nowhere.

"A-A-Ashiya! W-w-what are you doing out here?" Emi jumped in surprise.

"And how dare you call my lord "stupid"?" He asked angrily.

"You're not yet used to it? And by the way, aren't you supposed to be talking to Urushihara about what happened?" Emi questioned him.

"Yeah, but I heard a loud noise? What was that just now?"

"Wh-what are you asking, the loud noise or the shouting?" She asked nervously.

"Both." He simply replied.

"The loud noise was a stupid Maou falling on the stairs."

"Huh? My lord? Is he alright? Why didn't you help him?" Ashiya asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he still managed to go on, and what kind of Hero would help a Dark Lord?"

"You.. What about the shouting? I recognized it as my lord's voice?" He continued to ask.

"It's none of your business! Get out of my way, I need to check on Suzuno!" She shoved Ashiya out of the way.

Ashiya sighed and closed the door. He saw Emi making her way to Suzuno's room, and then he looked back at their room. He then, proceeded to their room and closed the door.

* * *

Emi looked at the door and knocked on it. "It's me!" She shouted.

She waited for a few seconds till Suzuno slightly opened the door. She just looked at her in shy, embarrassment and curiosity.

Emi smiled. "I think you might need a company."

Suzuno fully opened the door and made a way for Emi to go inside.

* * *

**Aaaaaaa..nd that's chapter five. Yeah, I completely forgot to add Chiho on the previous chapters. I'll admit it, I don't kinda like Chiho. It's not that I hate her, but I also don't like her. Screwed up? Yeah, I also don't know myself. Stay tuned for chapter six if you want to know what Ashiya/Urushihara and Emi/Suzuno will talk about.**


	6. Message for everyone from Me

Umm.. so .. how should I say this? I'm so really very sorry! Sorry for the hiatus, I have my reasons but I don't know if it'll do.

* * *

**1. First, my mouse broke and I can't write properly.**

**2. My ugly, stupid, self-centered, selfish big sister won't let me touch her laptop**

**3. My mom bought me a new mouse, but practice for Cotillion came**

**4. Dancing really is not my thing and it tired the shit outta me, so every time I got back home, everything that I did was sleep.**

**5. I'll be honest with you guys. I kinda lost interest on it.**

* * *

But don't worry, after reading your reviews, it lit the fire inside me again. I'll continue writing again, maybe in the near future. Thank you for everyone who read, followed, favorite, and reviewed.


End file.
